peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Car Crash
The Car Crash is the fourth episode of SamuelSonicMCSM231467's Fanon. Plot After a drunk person drives into the playgroup, destroying half of it and sending Candy Cat to the hospital, Peppa and her family decide to discover who did it, alongside their friend Carrie Cat. Transcript (Episode starts as the title card appears in front of the playgroup.) Peppa: The Car Crash. (Title card disappears and camera zooms on the interior of the playgroup.) Madame Gazelle: You have been good today Peppa and Candy, but you will lose points if you don't keep acting like friends. Peppa Pig: (Sweating and Thinking) I hate her... Candy Cat: (Sweating and Thinking) I don't care about the points, I just hate her! Madame Gazelle: Okay now, let's start learning about the numbers from 30 to 60. Carrie Cat: Whoopee, sounds fun. Madame Gazelle: Count with me! All Kids and Madame Gazelle: 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38... (Scene changes to a silhouette of a small car and a person drinking inside the drivers seat.) Unknown Person: Oh yeah!, I like drinking! I don't give a about the cops! (Scene changes again to the inside of the playgroup.) All Kids and Madame Gazelle: ...39, 40, 41, 42, 43... (Scene changes immediately to the unknown person still drinking, He doesn't notice that the car will hit the playgroup.) All Kids and Madame Gazelle: ...44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50... (The unknown person accidentally steps on the pedal, causing the car to speed up.) All Kids and Madame Gazelle: ...51, 52, 53, 54, 55... (Scene changes to Madame Gazelle still saying the numbers with the kids but she doesn't notice the car behind. Carrie's gemstone begins to shine bright. Carrie notices it and panics.) All Kids and Madame Gazelle: ...56, 57, 58, 59... Madame Gazelle: And for the last.... Carrie Cat: Madame Gazelle, wait! All Kids and Madame Gazelle: 6- (The unknown person car breaks the wall, disrupting everything.) (All kids and Madame Gazelle get away from the car, including Carrie. Candy gets up to leave, but she gets hit by the car, causing her to fly and break a window.) (Scene changes to the interior of the playgroup where all are terrified.) Narrator: Oh dear! A drunk person's car has crashed into the Playgroup wall, and Candy got hit! Carrie Cat: '''Of course, Captain Obvious! We can all see that, so just help us!! '''Narrator: '''I can't, I'm only a Narrator! '''Madame Gazelle: I will call 911.'' (grabs her phone and dials.)'' Madame Gazelle: Hello? Emergency Person: Hello, this is 911. What's your emergency? Madame Gazelle: A car drove into the playgroup and hit one of my students! Emergency Person: Okay were coming now, please wait. (Call ends.) '(Madame Gazelle goes to the broken wind''ow.)'' '''Madame Gazelle: Don't worry, Candy! The emergency services are coming. Candy: Ye...Yes... (Scene Changes to the Unknown Person in the car.) Unknown Person: Oh no, I have to run and hide before the cops come and arrest me! (The Unknown Person leaves the playgroup once he is farther away from it, hiding in a bush.) The Scene of Crime (5 minutes have passed and the police and the ambulance got near the playgroup.) Carrie Cat: '''Oh, thank goodness you're here! '''Officer Panda: So what happened? Madame Gazelle: A person has driven into the playgroup and destroyed half of it! Officer Panda: What did the vehicle exactly look like? Madame Gazelle: The only thing that I remember is that the car was red and it had graffiti on it. (Camera zooms slowly into Peppa's face.) Peppa: (In her head) I'm glad that Candy got hurt by this person, she could get a comatose or death. (One of the employees get out of the ambulance and starts talking to Madame Gazelle.) Hospital Employee: The student is alive! I repeat, the student is alive! Candy: Uh...I am dead? Hospital Employee: No, Candy. You just got hit by a tree, but luckily you are alive. (Candy attempts to stand up, but she fails due to one of her legs having a pain.) Candy: OW! Hospital Employee: I see why you can't stand up, Candy. It's because your legs have been broken. So, you are going to the hospital now. (The Hospital Employee puts Candy in a wheel bed.) (The Hospital Employee puts the wheel bed with Candy, the hospital employee later gets on the car and it goes to the hospital.) Madame Gazelle: Kids, I called your parents. Today the school has been half-destroyed, with class getting suspended. Due to that, there won't be playgroup for a while until we fix everything. Everyone, you have to go home now. (3 minutes has passed and the parents of all the kids except Peppa and George finally arrive at the playgroup.) Peppa Pig: My parents aren't here, why? Madame Gazelle: I think the car that got into the playgroup was your car. Carrie Cat: '''It may be true, maybe the car was stolen and painted. '''George: Oh... Suzy Sheep: Peppa, go with me! (Peppa gets into Suzy's car as George follows her.) Suzy: Sorry George, there isn't another seat. (Richard squeaks and George turns around it.) (Richard motions to go with him and George accepts.) (George gets into Rebecca's and Richard's car.) (Both cars start their engines and they leave.) (Scene cuts to Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig and Pete outside of the house as the 2 cars finally get to the house) (P''eppa, Carrie and George exit the car and reunite with their family.)'' Daddy Pig: Thanks for bringing our kids! Mummy Sheep and Mummy Rabbit: You're welcome! Goodbye! (They drive off.) Peppa: Hello, Pete! How did you get here? Pete: I used my friend's skateboard and his helmet, so he'll find me here. I'll give his things back if he arrives. Oh, and his name is Barrett Bear. (Barrett appears behind Pete) Barrett: Hey, Pete! Pete: Hello Barrett! Here's your helmet and skateboard. Barrett: Thanks, Pete. (Puts his helmet on) Barrett: Glad to meet you, Mr. Pig and Mrs. Pig, bye! (Leaves.) Mummy Pig: Where have you been Pete? Pete: I was at the mall. Today there was a teacher meeting in the primary school so we left school early. Mummy Pig: Okay. Now kids, let's go inside. (The whole family gets into the house, even Carrie Cat.) The Unknown Person (Scene changes to the family in the living room. Peppa reads her alphabet book, George sleeps on the couch, Mummy Pig sits down with George, Pete plays with his gamepork, Carrie draws in her sketchbook and Daddy Pig is on the phone.) Daddy Pig: As I said, I don't know how he stole my car! Maybe he had the same key model and he started stealing it, then he bought paint and and decided to do some graffiti. I had the keys inside the house so- Mummy Pig: I don't know who was the person, and why did he get drunk? Peppa: I think he was a criminal running away from the police. Carrie Cat: '''Well, she isn't wrong. I used my supersonic hearing and he didn't want the cops to catch him. '''Mummy Pig: I also think that's the case. Pete: I think it was a person that escaped from a mental hospital. Carrie Cat: Really? how so? Mummy Pig: Well, that might not be the case. If he was from a mental hospital, he would be more crazy and run over other kids rather than Candy. Carrie Cat: Hmm, good point, Mrs. Pig. (Daddy Pig ends the call.) Daddy Pig: The police is trying really hard to find the drunk person. If he's found, there will be a reward of $500 which could be enough to repair the playgroup. Now, let's watch the news. (Daddy Pig grabs the remote and turns the TV on. Carrie puts down her book.) Mr. Moose: Breaking News! A person has driven into a playgroup and hit one of the students, a child named Candy Cat. As of now, he is suspected for motor vehicle theft. Daddy Pig: That wasn't me... (Laughs) Peppa: Wait, are you the driver? Daddy Pig: No! (Peppa looks closer at him as if he is lying, while Daddy Pig sweats nervously.) Peppa: ...Okay, then. Mr. Moose: Here is a suspected portrait of the criminal silhouette, it may be a elephant or a pig (Daddy Pig turns the TV off.) Daddy Pig: I think the drunk person is Mr. Elephant. Peppa: 'The crime happened at 12:30 P.M., then the parents arrived at the playgroup with their cars at 10:40 P.M., so I think he had 10 minutes to cause the crime. '''Carrie Cat: '''It could be a possibility, and I have seen him drink a ''little too much alcohol lately. '''Daddy Pig: Maybe he is the drunk person. So we are gonna talk to him tomorrow. (George wakes up from his nap and oinks.) (The next day, the Pig family along with Carrie arrive at the Elephant family house.) (Peppa and Carrie get out of the car and ring the doorbell.) Mr. Elephant: Hello? Peppa: Hello, Mr. Elephant. Mr. Elephant: You can call me Eric. Carrie Cat: 'Okay then, ''Eric. We had reports about a person that was drunk and destroyed the playgroup wall, so we wanted to ask you the following question: What did you do before 12:30 P.M. yesterday? '''Mr. Elephant: Well, I was drinking tea with my wife Elizabeth, until I decided to take a walk to get some fresh air and- Peppa: Then you stole Daddy Pig's car and you painted it! Mr. Elephant: No no no! I was walking and taking in some fresh air. Then I got back to drink tea with my wife until I got notified by Madame Gazelle to go to the playgroup due to the incident. Carrie Cat: Okay, thanks for your time and have a good day. gets inside the car Peppa: Mr. Elephant didn't do it. Pete: Hmm.... We should get more clues. (Scene cuts to Mummy Pig's office. The cork-board is filled with papers showing off possible theories of the drunk person.) (Peppa looks at the person's silhouette photo.) Peppa: If it wasn't an Elephant, then what kind of animal is it? Mummy Pig: I printed the photo. But if it wasn't a Elephant, then why does it have long ears? Daddy Pig: Look what I found! They uploaded the wrong photo, they now uploaded the correct silhouette of the drunk person. Pete: What does it look like? Daddy Pig: It has cat-like ears so it means that it's a... George: Cat! Daddy: Obviously because of the ears, we need to ask the father of- Peppa: My rival, Candy! Mummy Pig: What we are waiting for? Lets go! (The whole family and Carrie run out of Mummy pig's office and they go back into the car to Candy's Cat house.) (Scene cuts to Candy Cat's house as the Pig family and Carrie arrive.) (Peppa and Carrie get out of their seats and knock on the door.) Mr. Cat: Oh look! It's the daughter of Pamela and Phillip. Any thoughts on what happened? Peppa: Well, the silhouette of the drunk person looked like a Elephant. But it was a mistake and it now looks like a cat. Mr. Cat: You are wrong, I would never hurt my daughter! Carrie Cat: Then what did you do before 12:30 P.M.? Mr. Cat: I was sleeping and my wife was doing some work, and then I got notified that the playgroup wall collapsed and my daughter got hit. Carrie Cat: Okay, thanks for your time. Mr. Cat: Anytime, Peppa and Carrie. (Peppa and Carrie get back into the car, and then they go home.) (Scene changes to Peppa talking to everyone as the Pigs drive home.) Peppa: It wasn't Mr. Cat... Pete and Carrie: Maybe the Peppatown News got their facts wrong again. Daddy Pig: Once we get home we'll figure it out. The Real Criminal?! (Scene cuts again to Mummy Pig's Office.) Pete: If it wasn't Eric or Mr. Cat- Mummy Pig: Actually, his name is Connor Cat. Pete: If it wasn't Eric or Connor, who could it be? Daddy Pig: I emailed Peppatown News, it should give us an answer... (Coincidentally, the computer receives an email.) Computer: You got 1 mail. Carrie: Let's see it! (The email reveals a promotion for a new burger from a restaurant named Porkdonald's.) Daddy Pig: Oh, I remember that I subscribed to Porkdonald's newsletter. Peppa: (laughs) This explains why you are kind of fat. Carrie Cat: ''(Jabs Peppa's arm.) Peppa! '''Computer:' You got 1 other email. Daddy Pig: I think it's this one! (The email reveals the correct silhouette of the drunk driver.) Carrie Cat: It has pig ears, also I can see he looks a little obese. Oh, and it's noticeable that he has beard. Peppa: (gasps) DADDY PIG IS THE DRUNK PERSON! Daddy Pig: What? N-No! Peppa: YOU ARE LYING! HOW COME YOU BROKE THE WALL?! Actually, hitting Candy was good... Daddy Pig: Okay you caught me, but it's not what you think! I-I just got attracted by liquor, so I don't exactly remember anything of it until now! Mummy Pig: Sorry Phillip, but we are gonna call the police her phone and types 911 Mummy Pig: Hello? Emergency Person: Hello, have you found the drunk person? Mummy Pig: Yes! it was my husband!, Daddy Pig Emergency Person: Seriously?, Okay we are now gonna catch him, hold on. ends and Daddy Pig runs away Pete: He is escaping! Pig goes downstairs and opens the door to exit but the police finded him Officer Panda: Is it true that you drinked liquor, destroyed half of a playgroup and hurt a student? Daddy Pig: Uh... Yes? Officer Panda: Come with me you are going to prison for 1 month Panda puts the handcuffs on Daddy Pig and he puts him on the police car and drives to the court Mummy Pig: I hope he learns his lesson fades to black and a text appears saying 1 month later police car goes back with Daddy Pig in it Officer Panda: There he is Mummy Pig: I hope you learned you lesson Daddy Pig: Yes i did and Daddy Pig get inside the house while Officer Panda gets on his car and goes away (Daddy Pig finds Peppa, George and Pete.) Daddy Pig: Kids, sorry for what happened. I just like to drink liquor sometimes. But I promise I won't ever do it again, okay? Peppa, Carrie, Pete and George: Promise it? Peppa: But i still need you in something a suspicious face The Final Prank! day later Pig Family goes to the hospital and Peppa has a box, Peppa gets off the car and goes inside the hospital and finds Mr. Bull Mr. Bull: Where do you want to go Peppa? Peppa: To the kids room please. gets on the elevator and Mr. Bull presses the up button of the kids room got into the kids room and goes where Candy is Peppa: Hello Rival! i have this gift for you! Candy: the box a gift? why would you give me one if you are my r- figures out that Peppa has disappeared Candy: Even if she is my rival i think she gave me a toy or something box focuses outside the kids room of the hospital, a blue paint bomb exploded Daddy Pig: Get in the car! Faster! gets on the car and they start driving to their home and they laugh Bull appears all painted of blue Mr. Bull: Who did that? (Mr. Bull sees the pig family caused the paint explosion. George sticks out his tongue.) Mr. Bull: This is your fault! to throw a can to the car but it failed Candy (In kids room): PEPPAAAAA!!!!!!!! (Scene changes to the pigs laughing.) Peppa: As I said, Candy is a bad person and a cat who showers with hands! (The Pig Family. Carrie is shown in front of the elevator.) Carrie Cat: ''(thinking) I need food... ''(She goes into the elevator as the screen fades to black.) END Trivia * Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig names in this episode are Pamela and Phillip. * Mr. Cat name is Connor as revealed in this episode. * Mr. Elephant name is Eric as revealed in this episode. * Daddy Pig used to be alcoholic in this episode, but he promised his 3 sons to not drink more.